fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooper
Cooper is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! He is the male worker in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Pepperoni Hates: Chipmunks Occupation: Pancakeria Chef Every morning, Cooper cooks up the fluffiest pancakes for all the townsfolk of Maple Mountain. Even though he was unexpectedly “hired” by Papa Louie, Cooper quickly fell in love with flipping flapjacks for a living. After work, Cooper and his cat, Cookie, head home to Tastyville. Cooper also brings home a stack of chocolate chip waffles for his kid brother, Greg. Appearance In Pizzeria and Burgeria, Cooper wore a red and white shirt that has Papa Louie's name and logo printed on it, blue pants, and gray shoes. In Taco Mia! and Pancakeria, he wore a white shirt with Papa Louie's picture, red trims on the sleeves and zagged stripes on the bottom, and white stars were printed on each sleeve. His shoes change to white with red laces. Beginning with Papa's Wingeria, he wears not only his Pancakeria uniform, but also carries a brown bag on his back that holds Cookie. Clean-Up Like Mary, Maggie, and Clair; he got his clean-up from the old games. His hair is lighter and more detailed, his Papa Louie tee and pants have brighter shading, Papa's logo (on his shirt) was moved a little up, and his shoes have light red stripes and red stars added on each side. Styles Style B Cooper has a paper hat. His shirt is white with yellow sleeves, and a symbol of yellow sun. He again carries a brown bag where Cookie is sitting on. In Papa's Pizzeria HD however, he doesn't have his hat anymore. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Pepperonis (left) *7.5 minutes (1/8 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Tomato *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Pork *Baked Beans *Tomatoes *Brown Rice *Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Tea with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Top Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Buffalo Wings (right) *3 Spicy Garlic Wings (left) *6 Celery *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Mustard *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **3 Cherries Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **Festive Flag *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry, Candy Rocket, Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Beefy Bolognese *Crushida Pepper *Grated Mozzarella *7 Meatballs *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Ravioli *Pumpkin Pomodoro *Crushed Croutons *Grated Mozzarella *7 Roasted Turkeys *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Creameos *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Chocolate Chips *Dipped Pretzel, Cherry, Dipped Pretzel Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Regular Long John with Boston Cream **Maple Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Butterscotch Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut with Mocha Cream **Maple Frosting **Bacobites Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Thai Chili Wings (left) *3 Spicy Garlic Wings (right) *6 Celery *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Bacons (all) *4 Pepperoni (left) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with American Cheese *Light Grill *Bacon *Tomato *Bacon *Tomato *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Bacobites Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Cinnamon Toast with American Cheese *Light Grill *Maple Mini Sausages *Bacon *Tomato *Maple Syrup *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **2 Cherries Holiday (Comet Con) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Chips **2 Astronaut Ice Creams *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Hyper Green Drizzle **Creameo Bits **2 Cherries Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner B *Cinnamon Roll Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Maple Syrup Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Bacon, Mini Donut, Bacon *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Mini Donut, Cherry, Mini Donut Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Fudge Filling *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *6 Cherries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Chocolate Crust *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Fudge Filling *Star Crust *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *6 Dipped Strawberries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Pork *Hot Sauce *Refried Beans *Tomatoes *Brown Rice *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Scrambled Egg *Hot Sauce *Bacon *Tomatoes *Brown Rice *Maple Syrup *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Tamago **Cream Cheese *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Kiiroi Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Tamago **Hashbrown Patties *Cinnamon Sugar *Maple Syrup *Bubble Tea: **English Breakfast Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Pork *Hot Sauce *Refried Beans *Tomatoes *Brown Rice *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Scrambled Egg *Hot Sauce *Sausage Crumbles *Tomatoes *Brown Rice *Maple Syrup *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce *Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Pulled Porks (right) *4 Salamis (left) *8 Bacons *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Maple Mornings) Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Silver Star Sprinkles. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chips. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Maple Mornings and Maple Mini Sausages. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Maple Mornings, Cinnamon Roll Cake, and Mini Donuts. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Hot Sauce. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with English Breakfast Tea. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 18 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 41 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 37 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 48 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 32 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 32 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 26 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 41 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 33 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 20 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Nick and Big Pauly winning the Onion Division with Mandi. He then earned more votes than Taylor in the semi-finals and James in the Grand Finals winning the tournament with Prudence. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all three stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *Cooper is the first customer to appear in Papa's Pizzeria, therefore making him the first customer to appear in a Gameria. **His order has the shortest time to cook of all other customers in the game. *He is the only male customer to have a pet. *He and Greg are one of five pairs of characters that are known to be siblings. *It is implied that the reason he was absent in Papa's Freezeria is because he was looking for a new pet. *Chuck and Cooper are the only chefs to be absent from a game and then be chef in the following game. Cooper was absent in Papa's Freezeria and then became chef in Papa's Pancakeria. *He and Prudence share the same order in Papa's Pancakeria. *On the 5th anniversary of Papa's Pizzeria, some early concepts were posted on the Flipline Blog and on a rough pad a customer profile was drawn and it said Cooper is 23 years old. *His "Papa Louie" tee is purchasable in most Gamerias since Papa's Wingeria, however, the stars on its sleeves are removed. *He and Maggie are the only chefs who change from normal outfit to a worker's outfit permanently thus far, as Rita changes to a new version of her original outfit in Papa's Cupcakeria. **After most of the customers' clean-up in Papa's Bakeria, he and Maggie now only have their work outfits as their Style B. *His Flipdeck background is the Grill Station of Papa's Pancakeria. *He is the first customer to order a light-cooked sandwich in Papa's Cheeseria. *His "Customer Clean-Up" (done since Papa's Bakeria) brings back his original set of clothes. According to Tony, "we’ve been hearing a lot of fans discussing how they missed the original design of Cooper." http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7116 Order Tickets Cooper Pizzeria.png|Cooper's Pizzeria order Cooper Burgeria.png|Cooper's Burgeria order Cooper Taco.png|Cooper's Taco Mia! order Cooper Pancake.png|Cooper's Pancakeria order Cooper HD.png|Cooper's Burgeria HD order Cooper Wingeria.png|Cooper's Wingeria order Cooper Hot dog.png|Cooper's Hot Doggeria order Cooper To Go.png|Cooper's Burgeria To Go! order Starlight Cooper.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria order during Starlight Jubilee cooper ®.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria regular order Cooper HD freeze.png|Cooper's Freezeria HD order Cooper thanks.png|Cooper's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving Cooper normal.png|Cooper's Pastaria regular order Cooper's Freezeria To Go order.png|Cooper's Freezeria To Go! order Cooper Maple.png|Cooper's Donuteria order during Maple Mornings Cooper Donuteria.png|Cooper's Donuteria regular order Cooper Wingeria HD.png|Cooper's Wingeria HD order Cooper Pizza.png|Cooper's Pizzeria To Go! order Cooper Ciinamon.png|Cooper's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings Cooper Toast.png|Cooper's Cheeseria regular order Cooper Hypergreen.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Comet Con Cooper regulara.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order CooperMaple.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings Cooper regular.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria HD regular order Cooper Starlight Bakeria.png|Cooper's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Copper.jpg|Cooper's Bakeria order Cooper Maple Mornings Taco Mia HD.png|Cooper's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings coopertmh.png|Cooper's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Cooper (Holiday).png|Cooper's Sushiria order during Maple Mornings Papa's Sushiria Cooper (Regular).png|Cooper's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Cooper (Holiday).png|Cooper's Taco Mia To Go! order during Maple Mornings Taco Mia To Go! Cooper (Regular).png|Cooper's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Gallery CooperBCUA.png|Cooper's old look before Wingeria 52a0bd0b8f9cf2822ffffd544dba2691.png|Cooper's appearance in Pizzeria and Burgeria Cooper (Taco Mia).png|Cooper's appearance from Taco Mia to Pancakeria Icon.png|Cooper's current customer profile (Wingeria onwards) Cooper (pancakeria).jpg|Cooper's thumbs up photo Cooper with a pizza.jpg|Cooper holding a pizza Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg|Cooper and Prudence with their pets Sadman.png|Cooper's expression if a low service quality is received HappyCooper.png|Cooper is happy about his pizza Cooper.JPG|Cooper is happy about his burger. Angry-cooper-plus-blinking-kitty.jpg|Cooper scolding Taylor for that mess of a hot dog 130px-0,125,3,114-Cooper.png|Cooper's face Division winners2.jpg|Cooper Won! Tournament winners.jpg|Cooper and Prudence winning the very first next chefs tournament Copper.PNG|Cooper's Appearance in Papa's Pizzeria mad cooper ppa 1.jpg|Cooper is angry with that... thing Madcooper.png|Cooper is not happy with those mountain cupcakes Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper drops pizza box.png|Cooper's reaction to seeing Cookie gone Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper's phone rings.png|Cooper getting a call from Papa Louie Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper and Cookie reunited.png|Cooper is happy to see Cookie safe! Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper's new job.png|Cooper has been tricked into working for Papa Louie Poor Cooper.png|Cooper is receives a below average pizza Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Fail.png|Cooper failing spin n' sauce Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Okay.png|Cooper doing half decent at spin n' sauce Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Great.png|Cooper does good in spin n' sauce Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Hooray!.png|Cooper wins spin n' sauce Prudence and Cooper.png|Prudence and Cooper waiting for pizza Perfect Breakfast for Alberto.png|Cooper giving a perfect order to Alberto Perfect Breakfast for Little Edoardo.png|Cooper giving another perfect order. This time to Lil' Edoardo Cooper.png|Cooper enjoys his pancakes Cooper in Papa's Pastaria.png|Cooper unlocked in Pastaria Cooper.jpg|Cooper waiting for pancakes with Kahuna and Ivy. crush.PNG|Cooper's strange look when he saw Prudence... Pancakeria Chefs in the Pastaria.png|Cooper and Prudence waiting for pasta More Troll Cooper.png|Troll Cooper Okay Pasta - Cooper.png|Cooper has some decent pasta Cooper-Kun.png|Cooper as a regular customer hermanos.PNG|Cooper watching his bro play some Jack Smith Papa's Pastaria - Cooper carrying a turkey leg.png|Cooper with a turkey leg for Thanks Giving. Cooper judging close.png|Cooper and Prudence evaluating donuts Cooper & Prudence.jpg|Cooper and Prudence lounging in line Cooper 1.jpg|Perfect Donuts for Cooper and James! JamesCooper.png|James and Cooper will dine on some perfect donuts again! Parade 1 close.png|Cooper and Prudence's parade float Cooper traje.png|Cooper with Cookie Samll cooper.jpg|Cooper is happy mandi n cooper perfect.png|Cooper and Mandi have some perfect donuts! Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.37.49.png|Cooper leaving the Pop Dart stand Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 20.38.23.png|Cooper and Gino recieve some mediocre donuts. To be fair, Cooper was getting perfect alot. Also, everything must be fine as the Facebook thumbs up is Gino. Pancakeria Workers.png|Cooper and Prudence waiting together... again Pancakeria Workers 2.png|Cooper and Prudence... yet again! Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.38.38.png|Love is nothing if it's not good donuts. Pancakeria Chefs Donuteria.PNG|Prudence and Cooper must be really good friends or something. Cooperperfect.png|Cooper's to bad orders are made up with perfect wings. coopence.jpg|Cooper's scandalous act Bandicam 2015-04-04 14-39-20-912.jpg prudencececec.png|A Cooper a day keeps the closers away. pres Recund.png|Cooper Not Love with Prudence|link=Cooper Not Love with Prudence No Love.png|Prudence also not in love with Cooper image1.PNG|Perfect! Cooper Burgeria HD.png|Cooper like his Burger (While He doesn't wear Pancakeria chef Outfit yet) Cooper Taco Mia Perfect.png|Cooper enjoys his perfect taco! Cooper Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg R3.jpg Cooper clean.jpg Cooper looks in Papa's Bakeria.png|Cooper in Papa's Bakeria with his new look Cooper Perfect Score (Pineapple Upside Down) (Bakeria).png|Cooper loves his Pineapple Upside Down pie! Cooper, Prudence, Cherry Cordial.png|Cooper, his Cherry Cordial Pie, and Prudence Cooper Comet.png|Weird,you like Comet Con in Cupcakeria To Go!? connorandcooper.png|"So your are dancing, you don't need to show off" cooper is dance.png|"Now I can dance!" Cooper, "Stop to show off" thinking Everybody.jpg|Cooper is seen Cooper Breakfast Taco.jpg|Cooper's Perfect Breakfast Taco! Sunken Ship.png Cooper perfect wings.png|Perfect wings for Cooper bandicam 2016-11-13 16-52-55-958.jpg|Cooper in his style B outfit. Yes, he has almost-perfect Derby Pie. bestie.PNG|Cooper and Carlo in Papa's Pizzeria angry prudence.PNG|Cooper isn't nice with Prudence :) Angry Cooper (Clean) (B).PNG|"C'mon, don't make this mess every morning!" Perfect Pancakes - Cooper.png|Cooper receives perfect pancakes from Prudence! Papa's Pancakeria HD Logo.png|Cooper in Papa's Pancakeria HD logo CooperGotChipmunks.svg|"Prudence, how dare you give me chipmunks! I hate chipmunks!" cooper just talking about tree sugar.png|Cooper's lowkey forgotten that he's supposed to be helping out Prudence and that he is not a regular customer. Fan Art cooper WafflesFana.jpg|By WafflesFana Prudence and cooper.jpg cooperbywill07498.png|By Will07498 Candp.jpg Xmasfamilies DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna Cooper Chibi.jpg|Chibi Cooper by Rafael54425 Cooper anime.png|Anime Cooper by Modernjorace Martybyaronora.jpg|By aronora Cooper Chibi Updated.jpg|Cooper Chibi Maker Cooper Chibi Style B.jpg|Cooper Chibi Maker Style B papas pancakeria by nyannyansensei-db4pvck.png|By NyanNyanSensei Dgfpchapter1.png|Cooper drinking Luau Punch (from Speedo3539's Danganflipa series) es:Cooper no:Cooper Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Worker [[Category:C Cha